Nekros
Nekros Character: Nekros Versions: V1: The Corrupted King V2: The Shattered Emperor Creator: '''Alex Park(APPictures) Nekros V1(King Arbouras) '''King Arbouras was a widely loved and compassionate king during his lifetime. However, he was soon posessed by a dual spirit, the likes of which had tormented Kagutsu for ages. Typically, they had a very small impact, so small that they were sometimes mistaken for mere mood swings. However, the one struggled to take control of Arbouras was extremely strong, and turned the king into an entirely different and divided being. The king retreated into his castle for a long and trying year, only seen by his most private royal guards and attendees. Arbouras emerged a shattered soul, a shadow of the man he used to be. He took on a new name, radiating evil: "Nekros". King Arbouras King Arbouras was a kind and benevolent ruler. He was never negligent of his people, constantly providing food and financial aid to poorer areas. He even foresaw the creation of Kagutsu's mercenary-based defense force, the Elemental Guardians of Kagutsu. One warrior hand-picked from each village was subjected to harsh physical and mental training, and was placed into a robotic body to surpass human limitations. These warriors were loyal to their king and to their homeland, becoming a feared symbol throughout UVI-314. King Arbouras remained only a legend after the emergence of Nekros, his name resonating with hope for the people of Kagutsu. Nekros This warped and twisted being was the embodiment of inner conflict. After the possession of King Arbouras by a dual spirit, fire and ice were chosen by said spirit as the elements of Nekros. Nekros was never a full-fledged villain. He constantly struggled with himself, often literally trying to rip himself apart in order to free himself from his perpetual pain. He was eventually defeated by the very Elemental Guardians that he created to end his tyrannical reign and restore order to Kagutsu. In this process, all of the Elemental Guardians were presumed killed in the battle(later called the Clash of Ages). Hyoko was later discovered to have survived, and went into hiding due to severe damages. Powers Nekros was a juggernaut of power in his demented form. He had access to hellfire and subzero ice formations, and possessed immense strength. He held twin axes that embodied his twin elements, and could batter down opponents with ease. Nekros was imposing in height, and relied on intimidation to win battles before fighting them. Dual Spirits As previously mentioned, dual spirits were a plague to Kagutsu for many years, their purpose remaining unknown to this date. They were known as playful and mischievous spirits, living only to meddle with humans. Their one rule during possessing a human host was that they needed to embody any two opposing elements(fire and ice, thunder and water). These two elements would remain in perpetual conflict until the host either died or warded off the spirit. Nekros V2 After being defeated by the Elemental Guardians(Yoshido, Hyoko, Paiva, and company), Nekros was left to rot. In order to free the king they loved, the Guardians had to bring his entire palace down onto themselves. The body of Nekros decayed, trapped under a limestone pillar for decades. One day, a construction crew in the near future was finally sweeping away the palace ruins, an action which was opposed by many loyal citizens. One fateful worker stumbled upon the rotted and withered body of Nekros, and the dead king's eyes fluttered back to life. He had been reawakened by the dual spirit, '''shaken out of its dormant state by the excavation. '''Nekros proceeded to massacre the construction crew in a raging stampede, and laid waste to the surrounding area. The Guardians had long since died during the Clash of Ages, and there was nobody to oppose him...except for one being: The Golden Ronin. This new, more powerful version of Nekros retained all the abilities of the original. Along with his control over hellfire and ice formations, he gained additional armor that was enchanted by the dual spirit for the purpose of protection from most attacks. His axes were exchanged for a power mace, which could be swung from long distances to create devastating seismic blasts. The new Nekros was imposing in height, and sometimes relied on intimidation to win battles before fighting them. The Final Confrontation The Final Confrontation was the climactic battle between Nekros and The Golden Ronin. This clash began while Nekros sat in his throne room, confronted by The Golden Ronin. The two proceeded to battle in a city-wide setting, with Nekros swinging in rage at the agile and deft Ronin. This battle ended with Nekros exhausted and battered, as an equally broken Golden Ronin walked towards him. The Ronin, rather than killing the former king, removed his mask and placed it onto Nekros' face. The mask glowed with a stunning light, blinding all present within a mile of the Confrontation. Nekros emerged from the glow not as himself, but as Arbouras. The End of Nekros Following his purification after the Final Confrontation, Arbouras found that he was not able to completely rid himself of Nekros' scars. He awoke in a terrible physical state, malnourished and beaten. He discovered that he still maintained some control over fire and ice, as well as a few minor horn protrusions on his head. Arbouras felt that his actions as Nekros were somehow his fault. He was in deep mourning for the Elemental Guardians and the Golden Ronin(who went into a coma shortly after the Final Confrontation and died afterwards). Seeing himself as a monstrosity, Arbouras encased himself in an ice construct and left one last request for his people: that he would be lowered into Kagutsu's Frozen Ocean, a body of subzero salt water in the center of the empire. He would never be seen again. Category:Kagutsu